Candita Black
by Brittany-Turner
Summary: Sirius Black's daughter endures the same problems along side Harry, but she is dating his enemy, Draco...
1. Off to Hogwarts

_**Candita Black**_

"_Harry, are you ready for our fourth year? I know I am," Asked Ron Weasley getting a board the Hogwarts express._

"_I can't wait for Defense Against the Dark Arts this year, we have another new teacher." Hermione Granger said pulling open her Defense Against the Dark Arts book. _

"_Yes, we do. Well anyway, I'm just glad to be going back and away from the Dursley's. I hope Sirius is doing well, I haven't heard from him for quite some time now. Shall we venture to the back as usual?" Harry said still moving through the train. _

_I listened as the three of them continued their conversation; I had already taken my seat and sat waiting to take off. "Hello Harry," I said as he walked by my compartment._

"_Oh, Candita. Hi. Are you sitting here alone?" Harry asked looking around the empty compartment._

"_Oh, well um… no. You can keep going to your compartments I didn't mean to hold you up," I stammered._

"_Well okay then, see you later." Harry said before he continued moving, then turned back around, "You can always come sit with us if you'd like."_

"_Yes, I know. See you!" I said as he left. __Finally he's gone, maybe now I can sit with…_ "Oh hey Draco! Would you like to sit here?" I asked nervously as Draco Malfoy started walking by my compartment. _Did I really just do what I think I did?_

I could tell he was thinking hard on this question. He also had a very strange glint in his eye, I wasn't used to that, let alone saying anything to him at all, so I felt incredibly dumb. 

"Crabbe, Goyle, why don't you two go sit in our usual spots and I'll catch up with you later. For now, I think I'm going to sit with Candita. Now go away you two before you regret staying!" Malfoy said to Crabbe and Coyle while he was rubbing his chin. 

_Did he just say he would sit with me??_

Malfoy walked in with his robes etched in green trim, and sat down beside me. What ever his cologne was, it sure as heck smelled better than most of the guy's flouncing about Hogwarts. "So why did you want me to sit with you? Normally, I wouldn't even set foot in here, but I guess I can make an exception. Nobody likes you at all, you are aware of that right." Draco sneered trying to get on my bad side.

"You know what? I could care less about what people think of me! They just do that to show weakness. Well if everyone doesn't like me, that is their problem. If you think that's bad to me, then you should hear some of the remarks other students make about you!" I said purposely playing the same game he was… I saw a flash of flared anger in his deep gray eyes.

"So you wouldn't care if every one in the school thinks you're a know-it-all freak."

"Nope, cuz half the time I am, just not as much as Hermione, if you have noticed anyways."

Draco shrugged and asked, "So what do the other kids say about me? You seem to know a lot about the subject."

"Oh lets see…. Ah here's a few. _Draco Malfoy is an arrogant, stuck up, ass who should perish in the underworlds. He probably couldn't fight his own fights,__his foolishness in unbelievable, Oh look, its Snape's favorite student just because he's in Slytherin. _That one though, is not bad if you ask me. That is just a bit of it really." 

Draco sat on the bench fuming for a while, before he said, "Did _you _say any of those things? If you did, you will regret it!"

"I would never do that. For your information Draco, I don't judge people before I get to know them! And….. I would really like to get to know you better." I said turning my head towards the window and blushing.

There was an eerie silence as I waited for Draco to reply. My mind fogged some with my jumbled thoughts. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Draco move closer in the seat and turn toward me. Before I knew it, he had turned me around and said, "Why would you like to get to know me better?"

"Because I don't think anything anybody says about you is true. I want to find out more about you to prove them wrong. Honestly, I don't think you are that arrogant stuck up jerk." I said as I put my hand on the train window to cool it off.

Draco thought for a while, then he slowly said, "There's a part of me that wants to get to know you better, but if you're a mudblood…"

"I am no mudblood. I come from a full wizarding family, as do you." I said pulling my hand off the window and placing it back on my lap.

I waited for everything I said to Draco to sink in before he said in a strange tone, "I… I have never met… a girl like you…" He stopped for a moment, noticed my class schedule on the floor, picked it up and read it. "We have Herbology, Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures together, see you then." Draco said as he was writing down his class schedule and placed it in my hand before he slipped out of the compartment to sit with Crabbe and Goyle. I quickly got up too, headed to Harry's compartment and sat down by Hermione.

"What are you doing here," Ron asked hastily dropping whatever he and Harry were talking about.

"Harry said I could come sit here with you guys. Don't be a jerk Ron. That's really not like you." I said, staring at Ron.

Ron's face reddened to a deep cherry red, and muttered, "Sorry." 

"Hey Hermione shall we go get into our robes?" I asked grinning from ear to ear. Hermione shrugged and we headed off to get into our robes.

As we walked to an empty compartment, I started fidgeting with my hands, like I always did when I had something to say.

" Why are you fidgeting with your hands? Is there something on your mind, tell me please!!" Hermione begged as she opened the door to an empty compartment further down the row and grabbed my hands so I'd quit.

"Okay, there's this guy I like and he is going to Hogwarts for his fourth year too, but Harry wouldn't approve of me being with him," I said in a rush.

"Why would Harry care anyway?" Hermione asked. 

I leaned over and whispered something in her ear. 

"What!? Why haven't you told me this before?? He has a crush on you, and Ron has a crush on you too! We have to tell him that Harry can't like you because of the whole situation. Wait a minute…. why haven't you told Harry that?"

"I didn't think…. I … I really don't know. I guess I thought he wasn't ready to know about that. I mean I'm not Lily Potter's daughter, but Sirius' daughter." I said exasperated. 

I paused for a moment, waiting on Hermione's reply, but I heard a deep male's voice in my head say, _Candita, ride in the carriage with me when we get off the train. See you then. _I grinned excitedly because I couldn't wait till that moment, even if it was pouring rain out side, Draco Malfoy asked me to ride with _him_. 

"You're grinning again. So who do you like?" Hermione asked questioningly like she always does.

"I can't tell you that. You will just have to figure it out. Well, I'm going to go back out to my compartment. Talk to you later Hermione," I said as I walked out of the area the two of us were in. 

I sat back down in my compartment, looked out the window and my eyes glazed. That happens to me when I talk to people through their minds. _Can't wait, see you then, _I said back to Draco__

Time passed quickly, and soon enough we had arrived at our stop. I waited in my compartment until most of the students had passed, then I grabbed my things and headed off the Hogwarts Express. 

_Are you coming? I'm in the 6__th__ carriage to your left. Hurry a little will ya? _Draco said through my head impatiently.__

As I emerged from the train I was drenched in the icy cold water, but I kept moving forward until I got to the 6th carriage and I hopped aboard. Crabbe and Goyle were fighting over some of the candy they'd bought from the witch with the cart. I aimlessly sat down by Draco. As soon as the carriages started moving, Draco turned his head away from me. I grinned slightly at him as his head was turned away from me; I grinned and also looked away.

"You're cold; do you want to wear my jacket?" Draco asked whispering as he turned back around.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. " I said looking at our hands. 

Draco grabbed my hand, but quickly put it back down, thumped Crabbe and Goyle on the head, took their candy, and threw a piece at me. 

I grinned unwrapped the chocolate frog and said, "That wasn't very nice."

"I never said I was a nice guy." Draco said laughing. He quickly grabbed my hand again, but released it faster than the first time.

Five minutes had passed and we still weren't at the school yet. Draco and I kept side glancing at each other before Draco indicated he wanted to ask me something. He pulled me closer to him, I wasn't ready for that so I jerked a bit. 

He leaned in close to my ear and said, "Want to be my girl?" 

I was completely shocked; I edged away a bit and sat pondering. _Of course I want to be his girl! I've wanted to be his girl since my second year! I have to say yes! Wait, what about Harry? Forget Harry this is my life, I want Draco to be a part of it. _"I'd love to be your girl Draco, but why would you want me as your girl anyways?"

"Because you showed me that there are girls who are completely different than most say about them, plus you never said any of that crap about me. That's pretty sexy if you ask me," Draco said placing his arm around my shoulder.

I couldn't help myself, I wound up leaning my head on his shoulder and grinned. _I finally got my wish, who cares what people think. He thinks I'm sexy because I'm nice, strange as that is, but who cares! _

The carriage finally stopped. 

"Draco, before we get out, should we keep this secret for a while? I mean we can tell people we have a girlfriend or boyfriend, but we shouldn't tell them that _we_ are dating. Are you okay with that?" 

"Yeah, sure what ever makes you happy, my lips are sealed. Now before I forget, you mentioned you are just as smart as Hermione. If you are, why don't you have higher grades like her? Aren't you a straight B+ student?" Draco asked as he started to grab his things.

"I _am_ actually smarter than she is, but I just don't want to be that smart. So I purposely try _not_ to be that smart. Straight B+ are perfect for me but, I will get a better grade than her when it is needed." I said as I hopped out of the carriage.__"I'll see you later, okay? Bye, for now." I rushed off before many students could see who I had gotten out with. 

The rain was pouring down heavily now, so I found Hermione quickly. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I quickly went inside the building soaking wet. As usual the Great Hall was decorated with many lit candles, the sorting hat sat upon that old stool, and the sky replica was dark, gray, and rainy as it was outside. The long tables with the banners strung above them were also decorated perfectly with all the golden plates and goblets.

Hermione leaned over and asked me, "Did you just get out of the carriage with _Draco Malfoy_?" 

I hesitated and said, "I didn't know he was in there I just went to a random carriage, but yes, I did just get out of that carriage." Hermione shrugged and we sat down at the Gryffindor table.

The first years had been placed in their houses by the Sorting Hat, and one by one they filed in and sat in their seats among their house tables. Shortly after, Dumbledore had given his speech, and then the golden plates and goblets were quickly filled with delicious foods. 

Half an hour later, the crowd went panic stricken. Cedric Diggory, went ghostly pale in the face, fell out of his chair and was lying limp on the marble stone floor. He was out cold.

"Some one help him! He isn't breathing," Annistasia Rorem shouted from the Hufflepuff table.

"I don't know any spells for that," Another student called from the Ravenclaw table.

Annoyed, I got up and ran to Cedric's side. They were right, he _wasn't_ breathing. I flipped him over on his back, watched for movement, then began CPR. After I had gone through the procedure three times, Cedric started breathing again. He stared at me strangely.

"Did you just kiss me?" He asked nervously.

"No, Diggory, I did not kiss you. You passed out or something and I gave you CPR. As in mouth to mouth recitation, a procedure in which it helps to get the blood and oxygen flowing in your body. I suppose I'm not going to get a thank you or anything for saving your butt," I said dryly.

Cedric stood there, obviously looking dazed. Soon enough though, he said, "Thanks, its Candita right?" I nodded and we both headed to our seats again. As soon as I sat down, the room was filled with applause. 

Hermione had got into an argument with Nearly Headless Nick about house elves, so I ignored her, as did Ron and Harry. Kyla, my other best friend in Gryffindor, shortly came and sat across from me grinning wildly. 

"That was outstanding! How did you know what to do when no one else did," Kyla asked interested. Her long blonde hair flayed over her shoulder as her dark blue eyes reflected every movement I made.

I leaned across the table and said, "I took some life guarding classes back in London. Shhh . . . you didn't hear that from me." The two of us started laughing hysterically. 

As I was laughing Draco's voice came inside my head again. _That was outstanding, Candita. Maybe you can show me that trick some time, it may be useful. See you in the halls, babe._

Kyla saw my eyes glaze, and she quit talking for a moment, she knew what I was up to. _Thanks Draco, sure I can teach you that trick. See ya around._

"It's a good thing you knew what to do in that kind of situation," Kyla said picking up a chicken leg and devouring it.

"Ah yes. Well what would any body have done if I hadn't saved him like that? Let him die? Well, I wasn't about to let that happen, even if he is a pretty boy, who has a big ego. Oops, I judged again! I have to quit doing that," I said moving my fingers around the rim of my goblet.

"Well even if you aren't judging people, others are. There's nothing you can do about it," Kyla said nodding her head towards Malfoy. I turned, shook my head, and sighed. _She's probably right, but I'll get over it._

"What do you have against Malfoy anyways," I asked turning around to my plate again.

Kyla stared at me for what seemed like hours before she finally broke our silence. "Everyone has something against someone, even if they don't have a reason. I just think he's a big jerk."

"Well I think . . . um never mind. I think he just has issues," I said carefully deciding my words so I didn't let the secret between Malfoy and I slip out. 

Kyla looked at Malfoy again and said, "Well maybe, but I don't think so." The two of us left that conversation at that. 

As soon as we all had finished eating, we trekked up to the marble staircase to the Gryffindor common room. Behind me, I could hear Hermione ranting on about the house elves and Ron was trying to get her to shut up about them. Neville had fallen in the trick step again ahead of me. Everyone laughed at him as they passed, causing Neville to go red in the face, so when I got to the step, I helped him out.

"Thanks Candita, you're so nice," Neville said rushing up the stairs as hastily as possible.

As we entered the common room, it was filled with excitement and buzzing noises. I shortly heard a loud roaring noise coming towards my head, I ducked. Turned out it was one of Fred and George Weasley's Rocket Fizzles that they created that zoomed past my head so quickly. "Fred, George, watch where those things are launched," I shouted at them while I laughed as it hit the wall behind me.

"Oi, we'll be more careful next time Candita," Fred said shrugging. George nodded his head in agreement before they continued showing Angelina their crafty little jokes.

Hermione and Ron were still arguing about the house elves, so Harry and I maneuvered up to our dormitories, since Kyla was not to be seen in the common room.__As I entered my room, Kyla sat on her bed reading a random horror story that she had pulled out of her trunk. I sat down on my four- poster bed as well and picked out my Potions book for Snape's class. 

After a while Kyla had looked up and asked, "Why are you reading your Potions book? We don't have his class until Tuesday."

"Never hurt anyone to get a small idea of what were up against in his class this year is it?" I retorted and closed my book.

"You sound just like Hermione. I bet you get just as good of grades as she does!" Kyla snickered.

"Um, no. my grades are lower than Hermione's thank you very much!" I said playing with a tuff of my brown hair. The rest of the night was quiet.


	2. Candita's Visions

The next morning, there was still quite a lot of talk about the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and the events that had taken place at the Quiditich World Cup. Hermione had not given up on her house-elf ordeal. During breakfast she ate hastily, and ran to the library, where she seemed to spend a majority of her time. Ron thought that she was looking up information on house elves, and more than likely he was right.

"I just wish Hermione could get it through her thick head that house elves love doing work like that," Ron said furiously as he took a bite out of his roll.

Harry nodded in agreement. I nodded too and said, "You're right Ron, they do love doing their work. Dobby is just different. None of the other house elves would want to be set free or even work for pay. It's completely against their will to do such things."

Ron and Harry both looked at me as though dumb struck. Harry spoke up after a few minutes saying, "Jeez, Candita, you sure know a lot about house elves don't you?"

I nodded, grinned and said, "Yeah, well I mean its they aren't that hard to understand.. Back at my Gram's house, she would always have house elves running about, I only remember one named Kreacher. " Ron and Harry smiled and went back to their conversation.

As I got up to leave the Gryffindor table, I had made it to the doors of the great hall before my eyes had glazed. _Good morning, babe. See you in Care of Magical Creatures. _ I grinned and walked around through the winding hallways to Divination on the top floor where Professor Trelawney's class room was. As you entered her room, your nostrils were instantly filled with all the mixed perfumes floating around the air. You also got more of a dreamy effect or if not a sleepy effect in Harry and Ron's case. Her room is so warm and stuffy because she always has her fireplace lit.

_Ok, see you there then. Wonder what Hagrid has got in store for us this year. Love you! _ I slowly headed up the stairs to the Divination and found a seat near the mantel. For some reason, I had felt something new when I entered the room; it was as if I was going to actually see something today. That feeling caught me off guard, I was like Harry and Ron, most of the time I would just make something up, but then again I have my days . . .

The room filled swiftly with students. When Neville entered he came and took a spot near me. He looked more worried than usual, so I gave him a warming smile. He turned red, and looked down. _Hmm . . . I wonder if Neville has a crush on me, he keeps acting weird since I helped him out of the trick step, well come to think of it he acts weird around me all the time._

"Good morning children," Professor Trelawney said in her distant misty voice. "We are going to look through the crystal balls today. So please take out your books, and begin."

The whole class pulled their books out and most of them had already started. I turned around, but Ron and Harry looked as I did, not very excited at all. I turned back around and I shortly wound up seeing various fogged objects in my crystal ball. I saw two people, one with the Slytherin snake around them and the Gryffindor lion behind the other, the ball turned to a dark black, then it was flared with white fire works, there was a black dog running around a mountain side, and a dementor close by, by then my hands had broke out in a cold sweat, as did the rest of my body, the last things I saw were the dark mark in someone's arm burning into their flesh, and a bright flash of green shortly after. _Oh no! The dark mark! That means . . . _I felt my head hit the floor, but after I had raised my head again, I was lying in the hospital wing, still sweating uncontrollably.

Ron and Harry were in there with me, they both sat at my side waiting for me to get up. They looked panicked. "What in bloody hell happened," I asked turning towards them.

"I think you saw something in Trelawney's that you didn't want to see, and blacked out. Must have been pretty bad to get yourself down here," Ron said gripping the edge of the bed.

I remembered what had happened. "Harry, Ron, will you two help me get to Dumbledore? I need to see him immediately!"

I started to get up, but I was instantly told to stay in bed as Madam Pomfrey walked in the room right as I was getting up. "You have to stay here Candita, I'm afraid your visions had a bad effect on you," Madam Pomfrey said carrying a bottle of potion to spot my sweating.

"You don't understand! This is an emergency! I promise I'll come straight back but, I really need to tell Dumbledore about this. Its too important and it can not wait," I said on my feet and heading towards the door, Madam Pomfrey wasn't going to stop me, at least not now.

Madam Pomfrey gave up, and Harry and Ron escorted me to Dumbledore's office.

"Harry do you know the pass word," I asked staring at the gargoyle in front of his office.

"Um . . . last thing I knew it was Lemon Drop, but I guess that isn't it anymore," Harry said looking at the non-moving gargoyle. I looked at Ron expectantly, but he shook his head too. I started going through all of the magical candies out loud, when finally the gargoyle sprang out of the way.

"Will you be alright, if we go back to class," Ron asked nervously, missing my eyes.

"Yea, I'll be fine, you guys better get back to class before Snape or Filch get a hold of you two," I said giving each of them a quick hug. Ron started to blush and began heading off. As the two started moving away, I hollered, "Thanks guys! See you at lunch!" I headed into Dumbledore's office cautiously.

"Yes, Candita," came Dumbledore's voice from further in the room.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I really need to speak to you."

"Not at all my dear, not at all. Please, take a seat," Dumbledore said gesturing for a seat in front of his desk. "I heard you passed out in Divination."

"I did, yes. It was because of what I had seen in the crystal ball."

"Go on, explain. I wish to know what you saw, Candita," said Dumbledore in his calming voice.

"Alright, I saw a dementor, I know that for sure, and a large black dog, who turned out to be an animagus, and the dementor went to give the. . . person the kiss of death and then that person was, well dead. The worst thing I saw though was the dark mark of Voldemont burning into someone's arm, my guess is that it was one of the death eaters. I also saw a green flash heading toward someone, which must have meant. . . Avada Kendavra!" I was trembling again, as I had actually come to realize what I had seen was worse than I expected.

"Hmmm, Avada Kendavra, yes, the instant death curse. You did see that. And that "dog" is no other than Sirius Black," Dumbledore paused and looked at me. "The dementors must have found Sirius Black in his human form, and went to perform the Kiss of Death upon him," Dumbledore paused again. I was shaking with complete panic and was drenched in sweat again. "And the dark mark can only mean that Voldemont has, or will be back."

"Back what do you mean _back_?" I asked running my hand through my hair nervously. I knew what he meant but I didn't want to believe it.

"Back in power," Dumbledore said looking at me differently. "You have a really amazing ability in Divination don't you? You seemed to take the dog thing harder than the rest. Sirius will be fine I promise."

"You don't understand Sirius is my father," I shouted. "I can't just let him die! Harry and I need him!" At that time I was on my feet with my hands balled up in tight fists.

"Candita calm down! He is safe for now. But if it does turn out to be that way, then I am sorry for both of you. One last question my dear, have you told Harry yet?"

"About me being Sirius's daughter? No. I have told Hermione though, and only her." I said looking down at my quivering hands. _Dumbledore knew about Harry and Sirius? But how could he have also known about Sirius and me? How was all this possible? Voldemont back in power?_ My head was spinning. I couldn't focus on what Dumbledore was saying, so I sat back down. Minutes later my head had finally started to clear when Dumbledore brought me back to Earth.

"Candita, you best start heading down to Hagrid's for your Care of Magical Creature's class." I nodded and set foot out of his office towards Hagrid's house. Across the slippery muddy lawn. I wound up having too much fun on the way down to Hagrid's. I would pick up my speed and slide as far as I could. At one point though, I almost lost my balance because a menacing voice behind me had piped up.

"Be careful Black, wouldn't want you to fall on your ass now would we," Draco Malfoy said snickering to Crabbe and Goyle.

I turned around and glared at him, glanced down at my watch and saw my eyes turning an icy blue in annoyance. They kept walking by, and as I did I caught Draco winking at me. I grinned and also kept going.

"Mornin' class," Hagrid said beaming. "We're gonna be workin' with Blast-Ended Skrewts this 'ear. So yer' all to have one, so get one and try to see what they like ter' eat." Hagrid said as he placed a box down on the ground. He shortly got up and strode over to Ron, Harry, Hermione and me.

"'Ello guys, and girls, how are ya," Hagrid asked giving each of us a bone crushing hug, that we were so familiar to.

"We're all great, other than Candita, who blacked out in Trelawney's this morning," Ron said grinning playfully in my direction.

Hermione who had not heard about this, as well as Hagrid both turned to look at me. "Are ya okay," Hagrid asked placing a hand on my back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just some visions that were unexpected that's all," I said sheepishly looking down at my feet and moving my left foot around in the dirt.

"Blimey, she told Madam Pomfrey off too! What ever she saw it was so important that she had to tell Dumbledore," Ron said still going on about me.

"Ron! Shut your bloody mouth," I hissed turning red in the face as I went to pick up one of my Blast-Ended Skrewts. Ron didn't pipe down of course, so I ventured off and sat down by one of the trees near the forest. The least I could do was examine the Skrewt.

"Blacked out in Divinination huh," a voice said behind the tree. I jumped, I knew I didn't see him on the grounds near Hagrid's. Getting up hastily, I turned around the trees, only to see Draco Malfoy, yet again.

"What did you see," He asked curiously.

_I saw us, darkness, and fireworks. Should I tell him the rest?_ "I saw us. . . and lots of other things that I can not discuss right now," I said as he pulled me a bit closer to him. Around him, all I seem to be able to do is grin.

"Alright. Sorry I was so rude earlier," Draco said as the corners of his mouth forming into a smile.

"It's fine, all is expected. Hey, that's what we planed right? Like I said, nothing like that will effect me."

"Oh yea, that's right. So, are you ready for Snape's class today? I'm not."

"I'm always ready for his class."

Draco shrugged, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off again towards Crabbe and Goyle. I peered around the tree and saw Pansy Parkinson stalking off towards Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and a few other Slytherins. I slowly walked back to Hagrid's house, where I figured Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gone inside to have a cup of tea with him. Hagrid shortly poked his head out the window to check on everyone, and as he saw me, he gestured for me to come inside. I didn't turn down the offer. I went inside, but my mind wasn't focused on what Hagrid and everyone else was saying, but my mind had clouded again.

It was now lunch time. The Slytherins and the Gryffindors headed up to the castle. As we entered the Great Hall, there was an eruption of sound. From being outside in the quiet atmosphere then coming in here, it was almost defining. I grinned as I stared transfixed at the rippling sea of black moving through out the room.

"Man Harry, I'm bloody hungry! Lets eat already," Ron said tugging on Harry's robes until he followed suit. Hermione and I followed behind them.

As we sat down Hermione immediately started ranting on about house elves. Ron gave me a look that said, do-something-to-shut-her-up! Shrugging I mouthed, ignore her, it'll work for a while. Ron shortly started to eat his food with an agitated look on his freckly face. Kyla shortly ventured over and sat down beside me.

Soon though, Ron had directed everyone's attention in the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table. Ron stood up, his ears were turning redder than they had been for a while. "Hermione! Will you shut the hell up about the stupid house elves?!"

Hermione who looked to be about in tears, stood up, left the bench and ran out of the Great Hall. Narrowing my eyes at Ron, I too, got up and ventured off after Hermione. The last thing I heard at the table was Kyla saying, "That wasn't really called for Ron. Well, anyways," Kyla had lowered her voice to a whisper before she continued, "Candita has a crush on some one. Got any ideas who?"

_She'll have to be a good guesser to figure that out, _ I thought taking the stairs by three up to Gryffindor Tower.

As I entered the Gryffindor common room I heard one of the hickory doors slam loudly, the pictures on the wall up the stairs shook madly. I headed up the stairs, and opened the door to Hermione, Kyla, and my room. Hermione was sprawled out in the middle of her four-poster ripping up a piece of parchment

"Hermione, are you okay," I asked coming and sitting down beside her. The only thing I saw on a corner of the parchment was _Ron's _name.

"I'm fine. Candita what's gotten into him," Hermione wailed as she continued to shred the parchment.

"I don't know. You two have always bickered with each other, but never this badly. . ."

"No kidding! He's a foul ol' git if you ask me!"

I got up and dimmed the candles lighting the room with their hazy glows. "What you need Hermione, is to take a short nap. I will wake you before next period. . . Potions. So please just relax for a while."

"You don't have to stay. And you really didn't need to come up here after me. Why don't you just go back to the Great Hall and, and get something to eat," Hermione said pulling her pillow close to her head.

"I'm not hungry," I said staring out the window at Black Lake. _Man, going for a swim sounds really inviting right now._

"I swear you're as stubborn as Harry sometimes, Candita." Hermione said closing her eyes.

"I think I get that from my father," I said as I turned back around and flopped onto my four-poster.


	3. First Potions Class

Hermione and I trekked down to Snape's dungeon for our Potions class. As we entered I picked up a few hushed whispers about Hermione and Ron during lunch. I kept Hermione moving, she had her head down and was turning red at every word she heard. We took our seats in the front of Snape's class today, since Hermione wanted to be no where near Ron.

"Oh look, the filthy little mud blood, Granger. What not out trying to set the house elves free Granger? Better go have a tea party with them. I'm sure you would fit in well with _their_ kind," Draco sneered behind us. Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle started laughing hysterically. Pansy's high pitched laughter was enough to drive anyone up a wall.

Hermione buried herself under her arms. Turning around I said, "Shut your fat face Draco! Why don't you pick on someone who has a big mouth like yours!?" I looked down in my silver watch and watched my eyes change to a dark amber blue. I turned back around right as the door flew open and Professor Snape walked in. His greasy black hair was still plastered to his long face, and he wore the same black robes as he usually did.

"Silence class! Open your books and turn to page fifteen. We will be learning about the Surplus Potion today," Snape said in his usual cold and steady voice, he tapped his wand three times on the board as the directions for the potion appeared. "Get to work."

Behind me, I would occasionally hear Draco say a remark about Hermione. About a half hour into the class I pointed my wand behind my back at Draco and mouthed "_Langlock_," a ray of light blue appeared at the end of my wand. Silence quickly followed. I turned around, grinning, I muffled a laugh and turned back around. He had been struggling to remove his tongue from the roof of his mouth. Moments later, the whole class started laughing. Hermione turned around, as did I. Draco was struggling so much he fell out of his chair. His blundering idiot friends couldn't do anything but jump around saying, "Professor Snape! Help! Help!"

"Be quiet you fools! I'm right here," Snape said moving quickly to Draco's side he flicked his wand three times and Draco's tongue was freed. "Back to work all of you!"

By the end of class, Hermione and I had finished our potions and began working on our essay Snape assigned. I had finished with mine within half an hour, and Hermione had still been working on her essay. I knew both of our potions were correct because Snape said they should appear to be a hazy green and should send off a stream of lavender, and that is exactly how it looked in both of our black cauldrons.


	4. Trip to Hogsmeade

Days on end had come and gone, and it was still raining harder than ever. It was finally the first weekend of the school year, and also one of the weekends we had a chance to venture off to Hogsmeade. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Kyla were already out of the castle and heading off. The night before I had overheard Harry, Ron, and Hermione saying they were going to go and give Sirius a visit, _I may as well tag along. . . unseen,_ I thought grabbing my invisibility cloak and heading down the marble stair cases and through the doors to Hogsmeade.

Once I started walking around Hogsmeade, I found Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco heading up to the Shrieking Shack. Draco was smirking about the usual I assume, Harry. Pansy Parkinson, an annoying, Slytherin girl with shoulder length black hair, a pointy nose, a freckled face, and a shrill high pitched laughter, had maneuvered up towards them as well. I wanted nothing more than to go up and talk to Draco, but that was pretty much impossible when his groupies were around, so instead, I kept moving through the end of Hogsmeade and up the hill where Harry, Ron, and Hermione had ran.

I put my invisibility cloak on and leaned against the cave, where they were. Harry was talking to Sirius about something, while Hermione and Ron, as usual, were arguing about the house elves again. Half an hour had passed before they left the cave and headed down to the pub.

I entered the cave, sat down by the small fire he had lit, and finally removed the cloak after about ten minutes of sitting there, listening to Sirius mutter to himself. Startled, Sirius had jumped nearly out of his own skin.

"How long have you been in here," He asked eating a chicken leg Harry had brought, as he ran his hand through his hair longish, straggly black hair that had grown over the years in Azkaban.

"About thirty minutes. So this is where Harry, Ron, and Hermione said they were headed today. Dad how are you," I asked grinning. _It sure is good to see him again I haven't seen him for what three years now?_

Sirius looked thinner than the last time I had seen him, and a lot paler too. He stared at me for a while with his large brown eyes that were full of hope, and the corners of his mouth started to form in a small smile. "Come here you," he said walking over to me. I stood up, he gave me a hug, and a small kiss on the cheek. "It's been so long, my darling Candita! I am fine, staying alive on scraps I can manage to get from the town, in my dog for though. It has been a hard year since I escaped from Azkaban, I've been fairly lonely since I've seen you last. And you've grown so much! You're fourteen this year aren't you?"

"Yea, I am fourteen, but only until the beginning of next month. You have changed so much, Dad. I haven't told Harry about you being my Dad, Hermione knows though, I did tell her and she swore not to tell Harry. I have a um. . . . well, never mind that detail isn't too important. Harry struggles to get his work done, and so does Ron. Hermione and I help them out a lot. I. . . did have a vision in Divinination though. That is one thing I really wanted to talk to you about."

Sirius had sat down beside me after I sat back down. His facial expression looked as if he was very nervous about what I had to say. "Were you going to say you had a boyfriend? Well, go ahead and tell me about this vision of yours. Ron mentioned you passed out in Divinination," Sirius said looking me in the eyes.

I was appalled. _Foul ol' git, still won't shut up about that! _"Well yea, I do have a boyfriend. But the vision. . . I saw you Dad. You where right on this mountain. You were running around outside, in your dog form, but as you just about got to the cave entrance, you changed back to your human self, and a dementor showed up, and preformed the Kiss of Death on you. Please tell me there aren't any dementors around here! Well then after that I saw the Dark Mark of Voldemont's burning into someone's arm, more than likely, one of the death eater's, and then I saw a bright green flash, which had to mean Avada Kendavra," I said as I wound a tuff of my brown hair around my finger.

"Well it sounds like your visions say everything pretty clearly. Voldemont is coming back into power and he will be killing again. I hate to say this, but there have been a few dementors around here, but I've been in my dog form when they are around. Where do you normally stay when over the summers," Sirius had said as he let my visions seep into his mind as if to store a memory in a pensive. "If it were me, I would probably try to create a potion that could deflect Avada Kendavra, but I am sure it is impossible." Catching my attention, I looked up and grinned.

"Okay, fine, but please don't go changing in front of any dementors, Harry and I can't handle it if you were dead." I was still grinning. "I'm here and there through the summer, I tend to spend time with everyone over the break so I'm never really in just one place."

"So, since I am your father, who _is _your boyfriend," Sirius asked with a tenderly smile on his face.

"Alright fine, but you can't tell Harry or anybody else! I haven't even told anyone yet! But since you are my Dad, I may as well tell you. Now, don't be mad, but Draco Malfoy is my boyfriend," I looked down hastily, having a bad feeling Sirius' smile would disappear, so I just wanted to avoid a stare down of sheer disappointment.

I heard Sirius sigh before he said, "Draco Malfoy huh? Well if he isn't nice to you then he's going to get a beating."

"Dad, no! He's not mean to me, well he is now," I paused and looked at Sirius. His eyes narrowed and his lips pursed together tightly, so I quickly continued, "But that's our plan we didn't want people to catch on! Look Dad I gotta go, okay? I love you and I'll try to see you next weekend." I quickly got up and started heading for the entrance of the cave.

"Candita, alright. I love you darling. Take care, and keep Harry and Ron in order," Sirius shouted as I left, I turned and waved before I set off down the hill.

_Hey where are you, I'm in the pub right now. Do you want a butterbeer or something? I'll get you one if you want one, _I heard Draco say in my head when I reached the bottom of the hill.

_Which pub? And what about Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy, where are they? _I replied making my way to the two pubs in Hogsmeade.

_I'm in the Hogshead. Don't worry about those three, they aren't around they headed back to Hogwarts, Pansy is such a baby when it comes to the rain and Crabbe and Goyle will do anything for her, _Draco said shortly. I continued to walk into the Hogshead. There was dust and mildew on every inch of the place. Every one seemed to be wearing capes or some thing else that was draped over their faces. As I walked in I saw Draco, in his black robes and his bleached blonde hair slipping up to the counter. I heard him say, "Two butterbeers please." With disgust, the man behind the counter pulled out two dusty butterbeers, and Draco headed off to the table again. I followed and sat down beside him.

"Here ya go," He said sliding my butterbeer across the table.

"Thanks," I said popping off the filthy top. "How is everything going for you so far this year?"

"It's great. I've got me an awesome girl, and then there's Pansy, who just won't shut up about me, and I even got to pick on Potter a bit this week. How are things for you," Draco asked doing the same to his bottle.

"Things are going well. I just got through talking to my Dad. Potions is amazing, and Divination freaked me out. Oh yea, sorry about the Langlock thing the other day in Potions," I said looking down at the table smiling.

"That was you?!" I looked up and grinned even more, then we started laughing. "I thought Hermione did that! It was pretty funny how I fell out of the chair though. Man Crabbe and Goyle didn't know what to do the idiots." There was a pause after we laughed for a while, but Draco spoke again. "I saw your eyes change from an ice blue to a dark amber blue. What the heck happened?"

"Oh, um, well my eyes change color depending upon my mood," I said apprehensively. Gradually I took a long swig of my butterbeer and put it back down.

"I don't like keeping our relationship a secret. I really want to tell Pansy, so she'll leave me alone, but who knows with her 'Dracikins.' How messed up is that?"

"Very, well I don't like keeping it a secret either, but lets just finish out this month before we let it show. Crap!" I almost dropped my butterbeer, because Hermione had just walked in.

"What's going on," Draco asked confused.

"Just be quiet! Hermione can't see us together like this she'll put one and two together and tell Harry and them then word will be out!" I said pulling the invisibility cloak over my body again, and in a moment I wasn't seen.

I watched Hermione look around. She looked over and Draco with complete disgust in her eyes. Draco couldn't resist not saying anything so of course, he had to make a remark. "What's the matter mud blood can't find your little boyfriend Potter? I'd try looking in St. Mungo's if I were you," He snickered wickedly.

"For your information Draco, Harry and I aren't dating, and I thought I saw Candita come in here," Hermione retorted.

"Ah denial, poor, poor Granger. NOT! Well Candita is not here, obviously. So run along now. You're breathing _my _air," Draco said making a shooing motion with his hands. Hermione stormed out the door and slammed it behind her to where some of the old photos on the wall shook.

I removed my cloak as soon as she left the building. "What on earth was she doing in here? That was too close, but you know what, I guess if she did find out we wouldn't have to hide it anymore. So anyway, what do you think of the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

Draco stared at me for a while; honestly for once I couldn't read his facial expression. A few minutes had passed, he lifted his hand up and placed it on his chin and began to speak once again. "Where did you get an invisibility cloak? Yea, I guess if Granger did find out about us we wouldn't have to hide it anymore, that's a plus. I really want to be a Tri-Wizard champion, but there is no way any body could get past the aging line. What do you think about it?"

"I think it would be a cool opportunity, but you're right about the aging line. Well I suppose, I better head out," I said getting up and giving Draco a hug. Gladly, he hugged me back, but when I tried to pull away, he held on tighter. I hugged him back for a while instead of letting go again. His cologne was taking over my scenes, but it didn't matter to me. His bleached blonde hair rested lightly on my shoulder, and his sensitive hands had been grasped around my waist. Finally, deciding I better go this time, I pushed away slowly and walked out of the Hogshead.


	5. Professor Snape and Canary Creams

Back at the castle, Hermione had found me in the common room reading my Potions booking and taking notes on different herbs. "Where were you at Hogsmeade? I couldn't ever find you?"

"Well I was here and there. I didn't stay in one place too long to be honest," I said putting down the book upon my lap.

"Oh well ok. I swear I thought I saw you go into the Hogshead at one point, but when I went in there you weren't there, but Draco was," Hermione said peering at me through questioningly eyes.

"You must have just missed me. I was in there for a while, and so was Draco, but I left after I got a butterbeer," I said scratching down a note on my parchment.

"I see. I wonder why he was in there?"

"No clue, I swore I heard him order two butterbeers though. Must have been on a date or something," I said looking up again.

"Yea, probably on a date with Pansy. Weird place to have a date though isn't it," Hermione asked as she sat down on the bean bag chair beside me.

"Definitely. Maybe he wanted to keep it secret. I didn't think anyone was going to show up though," I had scribbled some more notes down as I spoke.

"What are you writing? I thought you had your essay done already," Hermione asked as she watched me scribble down notes.

"Oh, yea, my essay is done. I was just writing down some notes on different herbs and potions that's all," I said placing the notes on the ground. Hermione looked at me funny, then said good-bye and headed off towards Ron and Harry.

I got up after I scribbled down another page of notes and headed out of the port hole. I continued down the stairs to Professor Snape's office and knocked on the door. I waited for a few minutes, in the silenced corridors waiting for Professor Snape to come to the door. Hearing foot steps coming closer to the door I took a step back.

Professor Snape opened the door slowly. He looked down and stared at me standing before him. "Miss Black I suggest you head back to Gryffindor Tower, you have no business being out in the corridors this late at night."

"But I _do_ have permission to be out this late! Besides I wanted to talk to you anyways," I said back as he continued to stare at me with his cold eyes.

"Why would you want to speak with me? I cannot answer any of your questions that I think you may have about future lessons in my class. Besides the longer you stand here, the more points I may have to dock from Gryffindor in annoyance," Professor Snape said as he came all the way out of the door way to his office.

"Yes, yes, I know. But I just wanted to ask you something that has to do with a mixing of a potion, and about Occlumency," I said staring back at him, with the stubbornness that I got from my father.

Professor Snape sighed, gestured me into his office and he said, "Very well." I walked in after him. His office was dark, and I could see ingredients to potions all over the room. The air in there was somewhat hazy, and gloomy, which suited Snape well I thought. His desk sat against the south wall beside a cluttered bookshelf with a ladder to its left. Snape went and sat down in his desk, folded his hands together and narrowed his eyes at me.

"What is it that you wanted to ask me, that you couldn't wait until class tomorrow," Professor Snape said coldly.

"Do you think. . . That it could be possible to make a potion of some sort that could deflect Avada Kendavra?" Professor Snape looked at me suspiciously and his eyes darkened as far as I could tell in the dimmed lighting his office. "I want you to teach me Occlumency, please."

"It may be possible to create a potion to deflect Avada Kendavra, but I have known no one to be in their right mind to try and create a potion that does such. As for Occlumency, I shall not teach it to you until you bring your grade up in my class, Miss Black. Once you bring it up to an A, I will teach you. . ." I started to interrupt, but Snape silenced me, "Do not argue! I know you can get better grades in my class because you always do the daily potions correctly, with _out_ Miss Granger's help! Except when you purposely mess something up to keep your grade lower, just because you don't want to have grades like hers. Smart, but not in my class. You are a pure-blooded witch and you don't have to read up on everything like she does. So until you prove to me that you can get higher grades _then_, and _only then _will I teach you Occlumency."

"But, how did. . ." I started astonished that he had known so much about me when I had told him so little.

"Its obvious to me, plus I knew your father. You're definitely smarter in my class than most would be in their 7th year. Now, get back to your tower, get some sleep and I will see you tomorrow morning!" Professor Snape said ushering me to the door. I exited the door, and Snape slammed the door behind me. Starring at it for a while, I moved back up the marble stairs slowly to the Gryffindor tower, and watched the portraits on the wall watch my every movement. I stood in front of the portrait with the Fat Lady in pink and thought, _Did Professor Snape just compliment me and agree to teaching me Occlumency? _

"Password please," The Fat Lady said looking down at me.

"Oh right. Mimbulus mimbletonia," I said lazily. The portrait swung open so I trekked into the portrait hole and down the small flight of steps, when I got back it was well past eleven.

"Candita," I heard Fred and George say as they rushed over to me and picked me up. I was on top of their shoulders, they were carrying me over to the couch. The lifted me off their shoulders and sat me down on the couch, grinning, no one else was in the common room except for us three.

"What are you guys doing this time," I asked as I watched them rummage through a paper sack. Fred pulled out what looked to be a small cream puff.

The two of them turned back around and started walking towards me. "You gave us a great idea on the last day of term last year," Fred said.

"Yea, the one about making something that turned who ever ate it into an animal," George said looking wildly at Fred.

"So, well we did! Will you try it," George asked as he got on his knee and held up the treat that looked like a cream puff, like any guy would in a proposal.

"Please," Fred asked copying his brother, except Fred didn't have the treat in his hand.

I stared at them for a while, then glanced at the treat. Apprehensively, I said, "If that thing gets me sent to the hospital wing I will kill you both!" Fred and George grinned, as I grabbed the pastry. Looking at them one last time, I took a bite. Next thing I knew I was sprouting yellow feathers and wings. Fred and George were laughing so hard they were doubled up on the floor holding their sides. I looked in the mirror and started laughing too, but it came out in chirps! I looked like a giant bird, with really bright green eyes. Minutes later, Fred and George were still laughing hard, and the feathers started falling off and I was back to normal.

Still laughing I tried to say, "What. . . Ha ha… are . . Ha ha. . . Those?" I bit my lip trying not to laugh, but wound up laughing worse, to where I started snorting. I clapped my hand around my mouth and nose in an attempt to stop, but it wasn't working. So I just sat back down on the couch and waited for one of them to answer.

Fred started laughing harder hearing my crazy laughter. George, had stood up, still laughing and sat down beside me, and he said, " They're. . . Canary Creams! Did. . . You like them? We. . . Thought you would!"

I nodded still trying to subdue my own laughter, still failing, and Fred clumsily joined us on the couch. I put my arms around the both of them and said, "You guys are great! You gotta get all the Gryffindors to try them, they taste great, and they're fun! If you two give up on opening a joke shop, I will never speak to you again!"

Both of them leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed a bit, then George said, "We won't give up on the joke shop. Besides, we owe that little beauty all to you!"

"Yes of course, the idea was bloody brilliant! I'm going to try them on Lee tomorrow! I cant wait to see his face," Fred said excitedly.

I watched my cheeks turn a darker shade of pink, then got a spontaneous idea. "Hey guys, can I have maybe four of those for tomorrow?? I have an idea of a few people I would use them on."

"Certainly! Here you go," Fred said giving me four of the Canary Creams.

"Who ya gonna use it on," George asked interested.

"Just keep an eye on the Slytherin table tomorrow, and you'll see." I said grinning, "Well I'm going to go to bed so I'll see you guys in the morning." Getting up I started to move up the stairs to my room. George stopped me though, he stepped on the stair and it turned into a flattened incline. Sliding back unexpectedly, I landed on top of him. I rolled off quickly and asked, "What was that for?"

"I forgot to tell you Hermione, and Kyla were looking over your potions notes, and they took them back to your room," George said helping me up.

"Oh, thanks, but now I'm going to have to wait ten minutes before I can get up there again," I said giving George a hard time.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you up," George said snapped. I started laughing again, George looked at me strangely and said, "What is so funny?"

Fred laughed too, "This is Candita were talking to George, she was giving you crap, like she usually does!" I flashed a smile and sat back down on the couch waiting for the steps to come back.

"Well I feel bad," George said sitting down beside me again, and Fred followed suit. I looked at him, with an expression that, said why do you feel bad? "I feel bad because its my fault that you cant got bed, so Fred and I will wait with you."

"Thanks, but you don't have to if you don't want to," I said.

"Ok then," George said getting up again, but Fred pulled him back down again. The three of us were back in conversation for another fifteen minutes before the stairs were completely back to normal. Noticing the stairs were back, I said good-night again, gave each of them a hug, and then heading up the stairs. I sat on the stairs for a while and listened to them, since I wasn't quite ready to go to sleep.

"Sweet girl, she is isn't she," George said.

"Sure is, funny too. Blimey, she acts like she's a Weasley," Fred said back.

"If Ron and her got together, I'd approve," George said in reply. I looked at my watch it was 11:50 p. m.

"Jeez, I'd date her if I had a chance, but I think she's already got a boyfriend," Fred said finally heading up the stairs. I watched as George followed close behind him.

Getting up I headed to my room and thought to myself, _I do act like a Weasley don't I? Wow, Ron, Fred, and George like me! That's crazy!_


	6. Pranks and Potions

The following day right as I ventured out of the girls' rooms, I met Fred and George at the portrait hole, and the three of us headed out into the packed hallway going from Gryffindor Tower to the Great Hall for breakfast. We strode along and talked about the previous night.

"Don't forget to be look at the Slytherin table at breakfast this morning," I said happily.

"We wouldn't miss that," Fred said looking down on me. I never realized how much taller Fred and George were compared to me, they were about a foot taller by my guess.

"How are you going to get four Canary Creams to the Slytherin table without being suspicious," George asked as he watched Angelina walk by with Katie Belle at her side.

"Ah, see I've already taken care of that, I sent them out from the Owlery early this morning. So they'll get them in time. Well, I'll see you guys later. I'm going to go and find Kyla." I said my good bye and trekked further down to the second packed corridor where I had spotted Kyla on the right nearest to the wall. I ran faster to catch up with her.

"Hey Kyla," I said bubbly as I finally got to her side.

Kyla looked over her shoulder, and then further down the stair ways, her long blonde hair swayed furiously across her back. She grabbed my arm and wisped me around the corner, opened an empty class room door and pushed me inside.

"Kyla what the--," before I could say much more than that Kyla had pinned me against the thick brick wall. Kyla glared at me for what seemed like hours.

"So how are you and your _boyfriend_ doing Candita," Kyla asked in a cold and bitter tone.

Flinching, I stared back at her confused. _How can she know, _ I thought. "Kyla let go!" I jerked my arm back hard, she released my arm and it connected with the wall behind me. I rubbed my elbow vigorously. I made for the door, but Kyla had pushed me back. "Will you move so we can get to breakfast? There's kinda something I want to see this morning."

"Not until you admit you have a boyfriend," Kyla said pressing the subject on.

"Fine! I admit it I do have a boyfriend! Satisfied? Now move please!" I halfway shouted, I wasn't going to miss breakfast, at least not today.

"Satisfied with that yes, but now you have to tell me who he is! Its Draco Malfoy isn't it? Isn't it," Kyla asked menacingly. I hate when she has to nag me on about something.

"Why would I be dating Draco Malfoy? I mean come on Kyla, he's in Slytherin and I'm in Gryffindor," I asked attempting to make it to the door, but Kyla yanked my arm and pulled me back.

"Candita I _saw _you two in your compartment on the Hogwarts Express, I _saw _you two in and out of the carriage with him, and I _saw_ you two hugging each other in the Hog's head. You can't weasel your way out of this," Kyla inclined dramatically.

"I'm not dating him, but how do you even know I have a boyfriend, you never actually mentioned it. Just because you saw us in all those places does not mean we are together." I said angrily. I looked down at my silver watch hastily, my eyes were changing different colors again.

"Lets just say he grabbed me by mistake on last night. He thought I was you, it was about seven last night, when you and I were walking back here from dinner, about the time you and I switched sides. _Malfoy _grabbed me, instead of you. He started kissing me, but I kicked him in the groin and ran for it. Candita do not lie to me! You are dating him aren't you," Kyla said shaking me.

"Kyla!! FINE! I am dating Draco Malfoy! Sorry if he kissed you, sorry if I angered you. You know what, quite frantically I don't care what you, or anybody else says, I like Draco and I like him a lot!" I shouted as I pushed Kyla away. She backed up further and let me out the door and she followed behind as she shut the door.

I turned around. She had a big grin on her face. "You better not tell anyone Kyla, or I'll tell your secret," I said angrily. Kyla threw her hands back in an okay-okay-I-wont-tell sort of way.

We walked down the last flight of stairs quickly, Kyla had to quicken her pace to keep up with me. Before we entered the door, Kyla seized my hand and said, "I'm not going to tell. So you can't tell either. Well anyway, I'm dating a Slytherin too."

I stared at Kyla shocked. _So I'm not the only Gryffindor dating a Slytherin? _ "What? You too? Well who are _you _dating in Slytherin?"

"His name is Travin. He's actually pretty sweet, I met him over the summer. Now shall we go eat now," Kyla asked opening the doors. I nodded and as we walked in there was an eruption of sound, as there usually was. Kyla and I moved down the long rows until we found a couple of seats. Kyla sat down by Katie Bell, and I sat across from her in between Fred and George. Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat at Fred's left.

"What took you," George asked covering his pancakes with syrup and whipped cream.

"Got held up, forgot something in the tower. Has the post came yet," I replied casually filling my plate. Kyla was already devouring her sausage by the time I had my plate filled.

"No, it hasn't came yet," Fred said inclining his head towards me. "Lucky you made it back in time. The post should be here in 5. . .4 . . . 3. . .2. . . And one." As Fred stopped counting owls had flown in from all directions. I watched as Hedwig, Harry's beautiful snowy owl flew down and landed in front of Harry revealing a small piece of parchment attached to her leg. I glanced over at the Slytherin table and watched four owls drop in front of Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Draco. I elbowed Fred and George and said, "They've got 'um! Get ready, the post is leaving now. I told them not to eat them _until _the owls were gone." Fred and George looked over at the Slytherin grinning at the table like I did.

They listened to my note. None of them had taken a bite until the owls were gone. After four small pops, they each turned into four overly grown canaries. It was a hilarious sight. Everyone in the Great Hall laughed hysterically to at them. I figured Draco had started to shout in rage, but none of us could tell, it just turned out as loud chirps from them. I looked over and Fred and George, they were doubled up laughing again as they had done the night before when it was me that got turned into the canary. I was laughing hard myself. I glanced down the table and Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Ron fell out off the bench and landed on the floor because he was laughing to much, and Harry and Hermione were laughing hard too.

After ten minutes had passed with hysterical laugher and high pitched chirps, the Canary Creams had finally wore off. Pansy instantly ran out of the Great Hall, and Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco all cursed loudly as they left too. Fred and George sat up, still cackling with laughter, high fived me. "Oh man, you do act like a Weasley! Are you sure you aren't our lost sister," Fred said acknowledging. I beamed and felt my face grow hot with embarrassment.

After breakfast had subdued, the Gryffindors and Slytherins headed down to Professor Snape's dungeons for our Potions class that we took together. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy stalked down the steps descending down to the class room.

We all took our seats. I found a place near the middle, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the far back; Draco had sat in the row in front of me about four seats away. Everybody was whispering about what had taken place that morning.

_Hey, Draco, you alright? _I asked resting my elbows on the table after I pulled out my black caldron.

_Yes. Fine. Thanks for asking. I'll get back at who ever did that though, _Draco replied as I watched Pansy snuggle closer to him. Flustered, I flipped open my book to the page I figured Professor Snape had wanted us to be on for today's lesson. Pansy twirled his bleach blond hair around her finger and giggled.

_I bet you will. That's what you love doing huh? Revenge is as sweet as chocolate to you? Well Professor Snape will soon be here soon, so I'm going to quit talking. _

I finished that thought right as Professor Snape moved in swiftly. His hair was plastered to his face as it normally was. As he sat down he looked up at me, then tapped his wand and directions for a potion magically appeared on the board behind him.

"Get to work. You have until the end of the hour," Professor Snape said sitting down at his desk as he watched us head to the storing cabinets to get our materials.

Draco and I got up about the same time. Before I realized it I was waiting in line next to him. He narrowed his eyes and turned to me as I had brushed by him. I could tell he was trying his best not to smile, but his lip curled into a tiny smile. Pansy came up again, and dragged him away by the arm after he had gotten what he needed.

_Her time will come,_ I thought as I wrenched out my tools and ingredients from the cabinet. Ron and I turned away from the cabinet at the same time, and collided with each other head on.

"Oh, Candita. I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz," Ron said hastily picking up his things. As usual Ron's freckled face turned a deep shade of pink like it had when ever he was mad or embarrassed.

"Oh, Ron. Don't be silly. It was as much my fault as it was yours. You are not a klutz and you know it. Accidents happen you know," I said as I kneeled down beside him to pick up my things as well. I would catch Ron look up at me for a few seconds, then put his head back down and pick up more items. "Well that's it, Ron. Lets go sit back down shall we?" Ron nodded as I stood up. I stretched out my hand to help him up. He hesitated then grabbed a hold; I pulled Ron up within seconds.

Ron and I sat back down in our seats. "Twenty points from Gryffindor. Now back to work." I glared at Professor Snape, then started cutting up my herbs.

"Can anyone tell me what this certain potion does," Professor Snape asked coldly. Hermione's hand instantly shot into the air. "Anyone else other than Miss Granger," Professor Snape asked irritated.

I bit my lip. _I know the answer. I have to tell him. I don't have a choice on this anymore! _ I slowly raised my hand.

"Ah, Miss Black, _you_ have an answer?" Professor Snape moved over to my seat. I felt like he was trying to puncture my mind with the cold stare of his, but I held my gaze steady. "Well by all means, tell us." His mouth formed into a sickening smirk.

I swallowed hard, and said, "Imcompetamora, is a potion that helps maintain a long term resistance to sicknesses." Draco turned around and started at me. I looked down hastily.

"Very good Miss Black, that is correct. Ten points to Gryffindor. That will be it for today. Get me a sample of each of your potions and place them on my desk. You have an essay due in a week on how to tell the difference between a potion to keep you healthy, and ones that can destroy your health." Professor Snape turned back around, sulked to his desk and sat down.

_That was brilliant! I cant believe you showed Granger up. Did you see the look on her face? It was hilarious. It was like 'Oh my god did Candita answer a question before I did?' _Draco said through my head as he put his books away.

_No, I didn't see her face. To be honest I was trying to avoid gazes in my direction. I knew I drew a lot of attention right then. _I thought back as Professor Snape and I were still having a stare down; his dark brown, almost pure black eyes seemed like a black hole compared to my royal blue eyes.

"Five points from Gryffindor, and five from Slytherin. That is enough talking through each other's minds. Miss Black. Mr. Malfoy." Snape said pulling the two of us back to earth. There was still twenty minutes left until the end of class. "Detention, my office, tonight at nine o'clock. By the way class, thanks to Mr. Malfoy and Miss Black, there will be a pop quiz tomorrow morning." Professor Snape flicked his wand and the board was erased.

"Are you going to tell us what is on the quiz," Hermione asked anxiously.

"No. The only thing I will tell you is you can not study for this quiz. It probably will be the hardest test you will have to take in my class for fourth years. Mr. Malfoy, I would like you to remain behind for a moment." The bell had rang, and a vast majority of the students got up and fled from the dungeons. I grabbed my bag, maneuvering to the door, but I stopped half way up the stairs to hear what Draco and Professor Snape were talking about.

"Draco who were you talking to through your mind," Professor Snape said viciously.

There was a dreadfully long pause. I heard Draco sigh before he said, "I was talking to my girlfriend. Sorry I interrupted class."

Professor Snape was turning out the candles in his room. Those two were about to leave, and I couldn't be seen on the stairway and I couldn't open the door because it would have made too much noise. So I pulled out my invisibility cloak, flung it over my body, and shrank against the wall. Professor Snape and Draco had started moving up the stairs. Luckily Draco was on my side of the wall. As he walked where I was I grabbed his hand. He looked around quickly, not seeing me. Somehow I think he knew it was me under the cloak. So he grabbed hold of my hand as well.

"So who is your girlfriend, Draco," Professor Snape asked as we entered the lit corridors.

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again.

"Is it Miss Parkinson," Professor Snape asked as the three of us walked further down the deserted corridor.

"I kinda promised I wouldn't tell," Draco muttered looking right at me.

I squeezed his hand a little tighter, _you may tell him. I don't mind if Professor Snape knows._

Draco looked puzzled as he looked where I was standing. _Are you sure Candita? I did make a promise, and I don't break my promises._

I am positive. I trust Snape, I trust him like Dumbledore does, but in a different way. Go a head tell him. Besides we only have about a week and a half before we let it show.

Draco shrugged and said, "Candita Black."

Professor Snape stopped and looked at him. "You mean the mudblood?"

"No, she is a pure blooded witch, just in Gryffindor that's all." Draco kept looking from me to Snape and back again.

"Good choice Draco, but you two still have detention tonight. Now you best hurry along to your Herbology class. See you tonight." Professor Snape turned the corner leading to the teachers lounge, while Draco and I continued down the marble stairways to the giant oak doors of the castle leading down to Hagrid's small brick shack.

"You can take that off now Candita," Draco said looking into the sun after we stepped out of the doors.

"Grab it," I said playfully. Draco placed a hand on my shoulder, grabbed a hold of the cloak and slowly pulled it off. I came into plain view again. "Ta-da!" I said looking around me to make sure no one was watching. The coast was clear. I gave him a hug and we walked the rest of the way down to Professor Sprout's green houses. Are hands were twined together until we reached the door, then we let go and went inside the stuffy building.

Herbology came ended that day just as quick as it had started. Professor Sprout had partnered us up, by people of her choice. Pansy was with Dean Thomas, Crabbe with Calvin Creevy, Goyle with Amanda Reed, and to my consent, I was partnered with Draco.

I would catch Pansy turn around and glare at me every five minutes or so. It was obvious that she wanted to be Draco's partner more than anything. I would just smirk, until Professor Sprout would catch her not working. Draco and I chatted a bit, not much though. Well it was a great class anyways for two reasons: Pansy is jealous of me, and I am partnered with Draco instead.


	7. Off to the Kitchens

The end of the first month had finally arrived. More talk about the Tri-Wizard Tournament had spread through Hogwarts like a wild fire. Many of the Hogwarts students wanted to place their names into the goblet of fire, but as Dumbledore mentioned no one under the age of seventeen could possible get their names in because of the ageing line. Though, I have no doubt Fred and George will try almost anything to get in.

In the right hand corner of the Gryffindor common room I found Hermione talking to Ron and Harry about S.P.E.W.; a club she came up with that deals with the rights of house elves. Ron and Harry both wore expressions of boredom. But to the left, George was sitting on the leather couch near the mantel talking to Angelina. Fred was headed to the portrait hole. Quickly, I ran and caught up with Fred.

I tapped him on the should three times and asked, "So whatcha doing Fred?"

Fred turned around his red hair bounced lightly on his shoulder. "Hey Candy! I was just going on down to the kitchens to grab a bite to eat."

"Mind if I tag along," I asked bubbly.

"No, I wouldn't mind. Actually, I am in a bit of a mood for some company. . .since George is flirting with Angelina again." I smiled and kept pace with Fred down the long stairwells.

"Well Fred, are you and George going to try to get your names into the goblet of fire?" I asked as he tickled the pear on the portrait leading down to the kitchens. It swung open right away.

"You know us all too well. Of course we're going to try! Life's about taking risks, Candy," Fred turned and looked at me with a cheeky grin, " because if you don't take them, we would be living in a boring world wouldn't we?"

"Absolutely. A little mischief now and then never hurt anyone."

Fred had grabbed a couple of homemade cupcakes, and tossed one to me. Then he walked over and asked Dobby for two goblets of pumpkin juice. Fred turned his back to me while he grabbed the drinks. "You can have one if you want, I'll share. Hermione came into the common room yesterday evening, looking completely strung out. Got any idea why?"

I shook my head.

"I think I caught something about you, detention with _Malfoy,_ and that you had answered a question about Imcompetamora before she did. Is that true?"

I laughed before I answered. "Well yes, that is all true. I did get detention with Malfoy, because supposedly the two of us were talking through someone's mind, and I did answer the question before Hermione, because, well. . . I guess I thought it was time I took a step up in Snape's class. That's what that was about really." I felt my face turn hot again, but I did not glance down. Fred laughed and drank down his pumpkin juice.

"Wow, Candy, I cant believe you took a step up in Snape's class" There was a pause between Fred and I as we walked back up the marble stair cases. He had stopped a ways back, before I noticed. So I stopped and turned around towards him.

"What?"

Fred shook his head. "Oh, its nothing. I was just wondering what's gotten into you lately? I mean, giving Canary Creams to the four Slytherin buffoons, sneaking off in the middle of the night, getting a detention with Snape, and answering questions in Potions. This is just a new you, that I'm not utterly used to yet."

I walked back down the stairs casually and said in a playful voice, "Do you not like the newer me?"

Fred pulled me into a small headlock and said, "No, I like the new you, I like her a lot. She's interesting. You aren't that shy little girl I met four years ago; you're more out going. I'm really glad you're in my life Candy, I really and truly am."

I squeezed out of the head lock, instead of walking on, I gave him a hug. He linked his arm in mine and we trekked back up the stairs and stopped at the portrait with Fat Lady in pink. Fred looked at me again. "So why have you changed so greatly?"

"I. . .don't really know. I guess it was time for a change. I was tired of being shy. Tired of being a turtle cooped up in a shell. You know what I mean?"

Fred had asked more questions on the way up to the common room again, there were some I remembered, and answered in detail, then there were some I knew he asked, but I hadn't realized I gave him an answer.

Fred paused, said the password, and the two of us walked down the small flight of stairs leading into the fire lit common room.

George bustled up as we entered the room, "There you are! I've got new plans to use on Filch, come on!" George grabbed hold of Fred's arm and started to pull him away.

Fred looked over his shoulder and mumbled, "Later, Candy." before he was completely out of my view also gave a small wave of departure. After George had bustled Fred off with him, I had a feeling that Fred wanted to ask me something else, but he never got his chance.

_What had Fred asked me on the way up here? I have no clue what he asked, but I know I answered all his questions in detail. Why do I have a feeling I told him something very important? _I thought to myself as I headed up to the girl's dormitories and planted myself in my Potions book to take some more notes.


	8. Birthday Surprises

_"No! I wont do it! You're going to have to make me," I heard someone yell. A tall girl with brown hair faded into view. She was standing in a creepily dark graveyard with a man with the whitest of skin, red snake-like eyes and snake like nostrils._

"Child, you are under my control now, you can not fight me, you are not capable of doing so," the tall snake faced mad said as he raised his wand. There was a blinding flash and the girl fell to her knees. The snake-like man rose her up to her feet with his wand and hissed, "I am the Dark Lord! You do as I say. Kill Harry Potter, or it will be you who will be killed." The Dark Lord pulled his wand back and she girl fell on the ground once more.

The girl slowly hoisted herself back off the ground. She turned and faced the Dark Lord, and bellowed, "I WILL NOT KILL HARRY POTTER!"

The Dark Lord rounded on her and yelled. "CRUCIO!" Once again the girl collapsed and she wailed in pain.

I felt someone shaking me before I shot my eyes open. I looked up and saw Hermione kneeling beside me, turned out I was on the floor. Kyla watched from her four-poster as Hermione helped me up. Everything from the dream was so real, it was like I was really there.

"Candita are you alright," Hermione asked looking scared, "You were screaming in your sleep."

I rubbed my eyes viciously. "Yeah, I'll be fine. What did I say?"

"Well you said 'I will not kill Harry Potter' and you screamed as if you had been struck down by pain," Kyla said menacingly.

I stared at her in shock.

"Well happy birth day Candita," Kyla said tossing me a small present she had wrapped in a silver with red and gold ribbon tied around it.

"Birthday?. . .Oh, right. Thanks Kyla, but you really didn't need to," I said sliding the ribbon off the box. Once I had it opened, I found necklace with a moon and star creased over top of each other. I pulled it out of the box, and dangled it down in front of my face. "Oh, Kyla, its beautiful! Thank you I love it!" I got off of my bed and gave her a hug.

"Your welcome, but I'm going to go to for my uh. . ._morning run_ so I'll see you later," Kyla said prying herself away from me. I nodded and put the necklace around my neck. Kyla slipped out the door and was gone.

"Here, I got you this. It isn't much, but I hope you like it." Hermione slid me a box with red wrapping on it. I tore the paper off and saw a brand new copy of _Potions, for Those Ready for More._

"A potions book?"

Hermione looked down. "I didn't--,"

"Know what to get me? That's fine Hermione, I love it!" I said pulling her into a hug. She wiped away a few tears and hugged me back.

"I thought you hated it!"

"Nope, I love it. Thank you for getting me that. It should come in handy." Hermione laughed then said her good byes for a while and departed from the room.

I sat on my four-poster for a while before I heard a tapping sound on my window. Glancing over I saw a small barn owl perched on the sill. I walked over, unlatched the window, and the owl soared in. It landed on my bed cooing. There was a small box attached to its leg. I pulled out my coin satchel, gave the owl a knot, took my package, and the owl departed as quickly as it had returned.

I sat back down on my bed and took the package in my hand. It had shiny blue wrapping on it, with a silver bow. I untied the bow, lifted the lid and found a small letter.

__

My Dearest Candita,

I know this isn't much for a birthday present, but your mother wanted me to give this to you. This was one of your mother's most prized possessions. I hope you like it my dear. Happy birthday. I put a little something I thought you would like in there too.

Love,

Dad

I finished reading the piece of parchment and pulled out a bracelet with many exquisite sea shells on it. The bracelet was really amazing; the colors that had been etched into ever shell was just beautiful. I slipped it on my wrist, folded up the letter, then looked under a small sheet of paper that was left in the box. Underneath it was a gold anklet with butterfly charms strung all around it. I unhooked it and placed it around my ankle and left for the common room.

Once in the common room, Fred and George had been the first to spot me.

"Oi, it's the birthday girl," Fred shouted as he and George rushed over to my side. Each gave me a kiss on the forehead and handed me a box of chocolates.

Behind my shoulder I distinctly heard Ron say, "Now why couldn't I do that?" Thanking Fred and George, I turned around and gave Ron an unexpected hug. He blushed and stammered, "Wha--what was that for?"

"Oh, no reason, I'm just in the hugging mood, so hug me back silly," I said looking up at him.

"Oh, okay," Ron said turning red as he hugged me back. Fred and George laughed in the background. :I'm sorry I--"

"Didn't get me anything? There was no need to Ron, and you know that. I love getting hugs on my birthday." I said releasing myself from the hug. "I'm going to go down to breakfast so I'll see you all later." I said good bye and headed for the portrait hole, I felt someone's gaze pressing on my skin, so I turned to see Harry staring at me, hastily I left the room.

Entering the Great Hall, Draco looked up as I walked in. I gave a small nod in his direction and sat down at the Gryffindor table by Neville.

Neville and I had a decent conversation through out breakfast. As Neville finished eating and departed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined me at the table. I was taking my sweet time since it was a Saturday, I wasn't in any hurry to be anywhere. The four of us had chatted about the week to come, and more about the Tri-wizard Tournament. The dream played through my head in a blur then would disappear again. Around ten o'clock, I finally left the Great Hall for a walk around the lake.

Halfway around the lake, I found a nice spot to sit and relax. The sun beamed from above, and many clouds blotched the sky while birds sang in the highest of tress. It was a rejuvenating morning that showed signs of a clear, warm, star speckled night to yet to come. Shutting my eyes, I let the rays of warm sunlight bounce off my face while I listened to ripples the small breeze was causing on the lake shore. I hadn't a care in the world.

A cooing of an owl stirred my silent thoughts. Looking up, I saw a small elf owl hovering above my knees. Untying a piece of parchment I gave the owl a treat and it took flight again.

Unrolling the parchment, I read aloud:

Meet Me on the sixth floor tonight at eight.

D.M.

I rolled it up again, placed it in the pocket of my sweat jacket, and sat grinning. With a full day ahead of me, I got up, and jogged to Hogsmeade to give Sirius a visit.

Everything was going well with Sirius, except for the dementors being around now and then. He looked healthier and had more of the mischief from his days in Hogwarts swirling in his eyes. At six thirty, I left the cave Sirius is living in and headed down to the Three Broomsticks, got a butterbeer and jogged back to Hogwarts. By then the sun had set, and they sky was barley dappled with stars, but the moon shone as bright as ever. Filch eyed me suspiciously as I entered the castle, I just grinned and walked up the stairs. I slipped into the common room for an hour to read in my new potions book.

At seven fourty-five, I left the common room, and headed further up the staircases to the sixth floor. When I was in the right hall, I looked both ways, no Draco. I waited ten minutes, and checked again. Still no Draco. I checked my watch it was nearly eight. I heard a small click of a door further down the left hall. I watched, but no one came out, so curiously, I wandered over to the door, pressed it open a ways, and peered into the darkness. As I stared into the darkness, a hand had quickly grabbed my wrist and drug me in. I was engulfed into the darkness, and someone was in there. Who ever else was in there pushed me further into the room, shut the door and locked it. My heart was pounding inside my chest, I was terrified. Near the door, I head the person whisper, "_Muffliato._" I soon heard footsteps edging closer and closer to where I was. I felt my body stiffen, reaching for my wand, I felt a hand on my grab my shoulder. I jumped and dropped my wand. "Relax," the person hissed in a commanding tone. Finding out it was a male's voice, I relaxed a bit.

"That's better," he said moving his hand up my shoulder to my neck, and continued up to my face. He took a step closer. His cold hand resting on my cheek, sent chills through my body. He pushed me back a little further to where I bumped into the wall and stopped. He drew his face closer to mine, feeling every breath he took upon my face.

Trying to back up further I attempted to push him away, but he grabbed my hands and held them at my sides. Closer and closer he got until he pressed lips on mine. The room seemed to have been spinning, and before I knew it I felt a surge of energy go through my body, like fireworks had been ignited before my eyes. Without thinking, I kissed back. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him, while I draped my arms around his neck. His tounge rubbed softly against my lips, like someone had taken over my body, my mouth opened further, and the kissing began to get more serious. A lot of time had passed, I realized that the two of us had been really into the moment, but I still felt the fireworks. Out of breath, I slowly pushed back.

"Not bad, Black. Not bad at all," he said through the darkness, his hands were still wrapped tightly around my waist.

I took in a deep breath, getting a big intake of his cologne. It was Draco's. my heart leapt. "Draco?"

"Hey babe. Happy birthday."

"How did you know it was my birthday?"

"Overheard Potter and Weasley talking about when they came down for breakfast."

"Ah, I see. Hold on a sec," I said entangling myself from his grip, I dropped to the ground to find my wand. It was a foot a way. Picking it up and getting off my knees I said, "_Lumos,_" the tip of my wand shone a light blue. I stared at Draco for a while and thought of the things that had been going through my mind since school started. _A Slytherin boy, a Gryffindor girl, darkness, and fireworks. . .Wait a second!_

"Draco! That was part of my vision!" I said excitedly before I leaped into his arms and hugged him.

"It was? You never told me that." I laughed. The two of us sat down on the floor with our wands lit and talked for the next two hours. About 10:45, I felt my lungs get cold, like a dementor was near. I looked around hastily, there were no dementors. I accidentally tightened my grip on Draco's hand.

"Ouch! Candita what's wrong," Draco asked looking at me.

I felt my eyes glaze. . . _NO! _the scream sent a jolt through my body. _That was my dad, the dementors!_

I let go of Draco's arm and stood up quickly.

Draco got up too. "Candita what--"

"I have to go! This was wonderful, I love you so much!" I unlocked the door and dashed down the stairs. Draco called for me, but I kept going and didn't look back.

As I got to the fourth floor I headed to where the witch stood, she swung open as I said the password. I dashed down the stairs and ran the long tunnel to Hogsmeade. The trail had ended, so I sprinted the rest of the way to the cave. As I made my way up the hill, the colder and colder it got. When I got there Sirius was lying on the ground while the dementor sucked his soul, it was moving closer and closer to perform the Kiss.

Quickly I thought of me and Draco's moment tonight. "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" A large silver cougar shot out of the tip of my wand and attacked the dementor. It disappeared into a cloud of smoke, while my cougar faded.

Sirius barley turned his head. "How did you know?" His voice barley and audible whisper.

"Doesn't matter. Here eat some chocolate, it makes it better." I said placing a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

His voice still very light he said, "Smart girl."

"Don't talk. You'll waste your energy. Please, just keep eating the chocolate," I said sternly. Luckily, he did as he was told. "I'm sending word to Dumbledore."

My patronus came out of my wand again. "Tell Professor Dumbledore that I am here with Sirius, and we need to get him into the hospital wing, and he's too weak to move." the cougar shot off. I kneeled beside Sirius and sobbed.

"I didn't mean to let that happen, I really didn't! I wanted to protect you, but I didn't know when the dementor would attack!"

Sirius turned his head and placed his hand on my knee, "Do not fret over such a thing. You showed up and saved my life. If it wasn't for you, darling, I wouldn't be here right now."

I smiled and sang for a while. Moments later Dumbledore appeared where Sirius and I were on the dewy grass.

"How did this happen," Dumbledore asked placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Dementors," I replied standing up.

"Candita, return to the castle, I will take care of Sirius. He will be in our hospital wing so you can see him tomorrow. You have had a long night, you need the rest," Dumbledore said lifting Sirius off the ground.

"Thank you sir," I said. Turning away I ran back to the castle.

Once I was back in the castle, and I my room, Hermione whispered, "Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day!"

Yawning, I said, "Tell ya later 'Mione." I crawled into bed and fell asleep immediately.


	9. The Truth Leaks Out

**Grayish light filtered in through the window in the room. Hermione and Kyla had already left, leaving me alone. I dressed quickly and headed down to the common room.**

**Hermione sat in the corner reading a book next to Harry and Ron. Silently, I went and took a spot beside Hermione.**

**After sitting beside her for a mere five minutes, she slammed her book shut, causing Harry, Ron, and me to jump.**

"**What was that for," Ron asked angrily.**

"**Nothing, Ron! Candita, can I talk to you," Hermione asked.**

**Before I could answer, she was already on her feet, pulling me up. By the time she stopped, she was halfway down to the lake.**

"**Um. . . Hermione?"**

"**What were you up to last night?"**

"**What, why?"**

"**Dumbledore sent you an owl early this morning. He wanted you to visit the hospital wing and see TJ Briggs!"**

"**TJ Briggs? I don't know anyone by the name of TJ Briggs!"**

"**Well, apparently Dumbledore thinks you do!"**

"**Hermione! Do you want to know what I was up to last night or not?!"**

"**That's not what I was. . ."**

"**Yes, or no, Hermione. It's not that hard of a question!"**

"**Yes, of course I want to know."**

"**Well good, because I wanted to tell you."**

**Hermione sat down next to the nearest tree, and I followed suit. **

"**I was with Sirius most of the day after breakfast, at least until 6. About 10:45 I had to go back and help Sirius. He had gotten into some trouble, you know my visions?" I paused to look at her. **

**She nodded, but with a puzzled look on her face. "But then where. . ."**

**Holding my hand up to silence her, she was quiet. "I was getting to that Hermione. From about 6:15 I was in the common room for an hour. Then I went and hung out with a friend for the rest of the night. That's all."**

**Hermione stared at me for quite some time. The corners of her mouth kept spreading into a wide smile. Waiting for her to say something, I looked around the shore of the lake. I spotted Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle walking around the waters edge. Pansy had wound her arm through Draco's. **_**I don't see why he doesn't do anything about her!**_

"**Candita," Hermione said pulling me away from my thoughts.**

"**Hmmm?"**

**Her hands shook slightly as she spoke. "You have a boyfriend, don't you?"**

**My eyes widened, while my cheeks seared with heat. Nervously, I glanced down at my watch. The reflection of my eyes were still a dark blue, but I knew my mood had changed. I quickly looked back at the lake shore, but something on my left arm caught my attention. My mother's bracelet was a bright shade of pink. The bracelet changes color instead of my eyes. Well, that's good to know!**

"**Well do you?"**

**Sighing, I lifted my head. "Yes, 'Mione, I do."**

**She screeched, catching me off guard. "That's wonderful Candita! Who is it? Is it Fred? You two have been really close this year."**

"**No, not Fred."**

"**George?"**

"**Not, George either."**

"**Semeus? Dean? Ron?" Hermione uttered something under her breath, but I distinctly caught 'Please not Ron.'**

**I grinned. "No, not any of them. Especially, not Ron." **

**Hermione looked back at me her eyes twinkling. "Well then, who is it?"**

"**Let's just say, he isn't in our house. Well, anyways, its nearly ten, on a Sunday and I better go meet this TJ Briggs. So, I'll talk to you later." I left quickly. Looking back by the time I was at the doors, Hermione was bounding back up to the castle. **

**Walking into the hospital wing, Dumbledore looked up, and waved at me cheerfully. The boy beside him turned his head as well. He had dark brown hair that lay across the side of his face, bright green eyes escaped from behind his hair.**

"**Ah, Miss Black. It's about time you showed up. This is TJ Briggs, a friend of mine. He works over in Hogsmeade. He's been dying to meet you. Hope you have fun!" Dumbledore said as he left the room.**

"**Oh, but Dumbledore," I stammered looking back at the door. **

**"You don't have any reason to be worried," TJ said in a deep voice. **

**I turned around eyeing him suspiciously.**

**"You really don't know who I am do you," TJ asked looking me directly in the eyes.**

**His stare was too much. I moved my gaze away from his. "No, TJ, I don't."**

**He grabbed my by the arm, and pulled me closer to him. Glancing around the room to make sure it was just me and him, he said, "Its me, Sirius."**

**Backing away, I stared at him blankly. "Really? I mean, you are you right? Well, obviously, not **_**yourself**_**, but you are perfectly fine now?"**

**"Yes, of course. So, what have you been up to. You never really explained to me what you did before you came to my rescue last night."**

_**Same old dad, always changing the subject. **_**"I was with Draco most of the night."**

**His face clouded with anger when I mentioned Draco. "Is he still being good to you?" Sirius said with hostility in his voice.**

**"Yes, he is wonderful Da... I mean TJ," I said trying to grin, but Sirius's facial expression didn't help much.**

**Sirius looked at the doorway then back at me. "Speaking of the young Malfoy, he's watching you from the doors."**

**Trying my hardest not to turn around, I said, "Well, I really must go. Harry and Ron didn't finish their work again. Hermione is already frustrated with Ron, and she hates having to help them both."**

**Sirius nodded, and gave me a small hug. I left the room, fast enough to see Draco slip out of my view **

**"Draco, I can see you," I said walking over to the corner he hid in.**

**"Oh. So, who was that you were hugging in the hospital wing?" Draco asked as he came out of hiding.**

**"Just a friend," I said casually, "You seem jealous."**

**"Well yeah, I am. He was hugging my girl!"**

**"I feel the same way when Pansy is all over you!"**

**Draco stopped arguing and stared at me. **

**"Yeah, you heard me correctly Draco. I get jealous of Pansy Parkinson," I shuddered, but grinned at him.**

**"Sorry, I didn't mean to be like that. My Father is giving me a hard time these days," Draco said looking down at his feet. His pale cheeks turning the lightest pink.**

**"Its alright, we can talk later about that. I have to go help Harry with his school work, he didn't get it done," I said leaning against the wall.**

**Draco looked up with a smirk printed on his face. "You're going to help Potter?"**

**I nodded. **

**Draco gave me a tight squeeze on my hand and stalked off towards the dungeons, while I headed further up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.**

**Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat in the same corner they were earlier that morning. Hermione looked strung out as she tried to explain different things to Ron, while Harry tried to ask her about potions.**

**"Ron! You can't say that! It isn't right," Hermione said in a raised voice while she pointed at one of Ron's answers.**

**"Uh, Hermione," Harry started in again.**

**"Just a minute Harry!" Hermione said impatiently.**

**I walked over to Harry's side. "Would you like some help Harry?"**

**He looked up nodding.**

**I gestured for him to follow me. **

**He grabbed his book bag and trailed behind. "Thought we could go some where quieter than the common room. The library maybe?" I looked back at him. Again, he nodded.**

**Half and hour passed in the library. Harry only had one page left on his Potions essay to finish. Madam Pince, was very irritated by our sudden presence. **

**"So, Candita. Who was this TJ Briggs?" Harry asked as he scribbled sentences down on his parchment.**

**"What? Oh, right TJ. Just a friend of Dumbledore's. He wanted me to meet him," I said as the library door clicked open.**

**"Not a secret boyfriend then?"**

**"Where on earth did you get that idea?"**

**"Well is he?"**

**"No. Not at all."**

**"Oh, ok. I was just wondering because Hermione said you had a boyfriend, but she didn't know who."**

**"Harry, I can't tell you. Not when I think it could hurt our friendship."**

**"Is it really that bad?"**

**"Yes. You should finish your essay before we continue this discussion." Harry fell silent and continued to work.**

**I listened to the students walking around the library looking for a book. One person's voice stood out more than the rest of the hushed whispers.**

**"Its hard to believe Potter would be in the library without his girlfriend Granger," Draco said to his three goons.**

**"Harry, I'll be right back. Keep working on that essay, you're doing great," Harry looked up for a moment while I slid out of my seat.**

**Finding the row Draco was in, I moved over to the next row and walked in behind them. "Ah, Malfoy, what brings you to the library of all places? Surely **_**not**_** getting books."**

**"Draco what is she doing here," Pansy asked in a high annoying voice.**

**"Its a free country Parkinson, I can be in the library if I want to," I said with a smirk on my face.**

**"She has a point," Draco said with a shrug.**

**"What? You aren't even going to argue? No remarks? Nothing," Pansy asked in shock while she looked at Draco.**

**"No, because she is right." Draco said fiddling with a book on the shelf. **

**Pansy glowered at the both of us before she turned on her heel and left the library. Crabbe and Goyle followed her **

**instantaneously.**

**"I have to get back and help Harry," I whispered as I rounded the corner again. Draco smirked while he rubbed his unnaturally pale fingers down the spine of a book.**

**Harry tilted his head in my direction as I sat back down. Looking at his essay once more, he slid it to me. "Does this look okay Candita?"**

**Examining the essay, I could feel Harry and Draco's eyes penetrating my skull. "Great job Harry. I'm sure Professor Snape with give you a good grade on this one." I slid the parchment back to him.**

**"Oh, Potter, not with your **_**mudblood **_**girlfriend tonight," Draco sneered as he came out of the isle.**

**Harry narrowed his eyes venomously towards Draco. "Shut your face Malfoy." Harry's words were an audible hiss.**

**"What can't stand to hear the truth Potter?" Draco continued.**

**Harry narrowed his eyes further while he held his mouth shut.**

**"Oh, what's this. . . You're with Black now? Probably a better choice. You're still a pathetic excuse for a human being." Draco laughed.**

**"Well at least Harry. . ." I started, but fell silent. My attention flickered from Draco to Harry.**

**"Well at least Harry what?" Draco asked menacingly. **

**My voice sounded quiet. I looked at Draco again. "Never mind. Harry lets go." Harry looked at me questioningly as he stood up. Draco shoved him as he passed.**

**Returning to the Gryffindor common room was more of a sanctuary than it was in the library. The room buslted with commotion. Hermione and Ron argued about the house elves again. Fred waved as we walked in.**

**"Thanks for helping me with my essay Candita," Harry said staring at me.**

**"No big deal Harry. I promised my dad I would keep an eye on you," I said with a casual grin.**

**"I'm glad you got me out of the library. I didn't want to start a fight, but I probably would have if you weren't there. I don't know if it's just me, but you don't seem to be afraid of Malfoy, or even hate him for that matter."**

**"You're right. He doesn't scare me, and I can't hate him. I only hate one person," I said peering into his dark green eyes.**

**"Why can't you hate him? If you don't hate Malfoy, then who do you hate?"**

**"I just can't hate people, it isn't something I do. The only person I hate is the Dark Lord himself," I said watching Kyla as she walked into the room.**

**"Why do you hate Voldermort?"**

**Glancing at Harry from the corner of my eye I quietly said, "Same reason you do. He killed my mother."**

**His eyes widened. "Candita I'm sorry. . ."**

**"Don't be sorry Harry, she fought for her life. What happened, happened for a reason."**

**"Well I'm still sorry," Harry said placing his arm on my shoulder.**

**"I know, but don't be. I'm going to go sit down for a while. Talk to you later." I pulled Harry into a hug. Both of us split and went two different ways. I went and sat by Neville.**

**Fred walked behind Neville and tapped him on the shoulder. Neville turned around to stare at Fred.**

**"Neville, may I steal Candy for a while?" Fred asked wearing his ridiculously sweet smile. **

**When Neville didn't say anything, I stood up waiting for Fred. Fred led the way out of the commons and up to his room. **

**This should be interesting, I thought as I walked into the room. Quiddich posters were strung all around the walls. Books laid in cluttered piles in the furthest corner of the room. It was obviously a guy's room. Fred plopped down on his four poster and gazed at me with a sudden confused face.**

**"What," I asked irritated by the silence.**

**"I know your secret Candy," Fred said still staring at me fixedly. "Oh, good one Fred. Which one?" I asked sarcastically. "The one about you and Malfoy," Fred said rolling over flat on his back. **

**My whole world seemed to spin rapidly. My mind fogged and I couldn't see Fred clearly. "How, would you know about. . . about that?" **

**Fred sighed. "Remember last month when you and I took a trip to the kitchens together?" **

**I nodded, not liking where this was headed. **

**"Well, before I gave you your pumpkin juice, I added some truth serum into the drink." **

**My eyes widened. I felt hurt and betrayed. One of my best friends couldn't just ask me about it instead of using the truth serum? "Fred, why did you do such a thing," I asked as my eyes started to fill with tears. **

**"I wanted to know. Truth is Candy, I was worried about you. Please don't cry Candita," Fred said getting off his bed and walking over to me. He grabbed me around the shoulders trying to pull me into a hug. I pushed him off and took a step back. **

**My voice was ragged with anger as I said, "Okay. So yeah, me and Draco are dating. Did you tell anyone?" **

**Fred was taken aback. "Candy, I couldn't do that to you! As far as I know, I'm the only one who knows." Fred's eyes flickered back and forth from me and the door.**

**I watched his eyes for a while. "I'm not going to run, Fred." He sat back down on the bed again. Moving away from the door, I sat beside Fred. We sat in silence. My head was turned away from him, but Fred's gaze sent a slow chill through my body. **

**"I'm just curious why you're dating **_**Malfoy**_**, of all people," Fred said in a hushed voice. **

**"I guess I wanted to break to break the distance between our houses. He really isn't that bad of a guy. Well, to most Gryffindors he is, but he's different around me." **

**Fred nodded solemnly. **

**"Fred are we still friends or do you absolutely hate me now?" **

**Fred's laugh was icy. "It's too hard to be mad at you Candy. Besides, you are just like a sister to me, but I just don't want to see you get hurt." **

**I smiled, waiting to see if he would say more. "I guess that little prat asked you before I had a chance to ask you myself." **

**I was at a loss for words, leaning over I gave Fred a hug. "Thank you for not telling." Fred smiled. "Wait, what? I thought you only saw me as a sister?" I asked staring into his eyes. **

**"For the first year I knew you that was true, but I started liking you even more. . ." Fred said turning scarlet. **

_**Does Fred know about Sirius?**_

**I pushed away from Fred and toppled off the bed. **

**Fred laughed. **

**"Fred, do you know about my dad," I asked meekly. **

**"I do," Fred said staring at me again. My stomach flipped and I felt nauseous. "Candy I swear I haven't told any of your secrets. Jeesh you can trust me!" **

**"Sorry. I've only told one person about each of those things." **

**Fred raised his eyebrows with curiosity. **

**"I told Hermione about Sirius, and I told Kyla about Draco. I never told them both. You're the only one who knows both, at least at school. Sirius knows both too." I laughed. **

**"Close your eyes," Fred said getting onto the floor beside me. **

**Hesitantly, I did as I was told. I heard him scuffle closer. Before I knew what was going on, Fred planted his soft, almost velvety lips on mine. Seemed like he was a sweeter kisser than Draco. He pulled away slowly. **

**"Sorry, I've wanted to do that for a long time," Fred said as he turned as red as Ron does when he's with Hermione. "Don't be sorry, I wasn't complaining. For the record, you're not that bad of a kisser." **

**My cheeks flared a bright red. I left the room hastily with a smile on my face.**


End file.
